


Lágrimas, incredulidad y compromiso

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Voy a tener un hijo tuyo —dijo Jack en voz baja y rápida, con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mano en el vientre.<br/>Ianto retrocedió, espantado, como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas, incredulidad y compromiso

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¡MALDITO SEAS, JACK HARKNESS! ¡Te he estado buscando durante semanas! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR?!

Jack se miró las botas para no ver a Ianto caminando de un lado para otro.

—Lo siento…

—¿LO SIENTES? ¡Más te vale sentirlo! ¡Cabrón desconsiderado! ¿No te he demostrado suficientemente lo que significas para mí?!

—Ianto…

El joven se plantó ante Jack e hizo un gesto amenazante con un dedo ante la cara de Jack. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—Debería partirte la cara… ¡Creía que el Amo te había vuelto a secuestrar! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE HA PASADO? ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HUIDO DE MÍ?!

—Ianto, yo…

—¿Tú qué, Jack, TÚ QUÉ? —gritó Ianto golpeando con sus manos los hombros del Capitán con cada palabra pronunciada.

—Voy a tener un hijo tuyo —dijo Jack en voz baja y rápida, con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mano en el vientre.

Ianto retrocedió, espantado, como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada. Supo enseguida que no era una excusa, que Jack no mentía. Ese gesto que tanto había llegado a odiar, esa mano temblorosa sobre su vientre que parecía dudar entre protegerlo o arrancar lo que había dentro…

—Oh, dios mío…

Jack levantó la mirada y miró a su amante a los ojos. Ianto se dio cuenta entonces de cuántas lágrimas habían derramado esos ojos pálidos, hinchados. La cara de Jack estaba demacrada, casi tan llena de angustia como lo había estado durante aquellas semanas en la TARDIS, después de que el Doctor lo rescatara de los horrores del Amo y ambos, el Doctor y el propio Ianto, trataran de recuperar la verdadera personalidad de Jack de entre tanto dolor y tanto miedo.

—Lo siento, Ianto. Te juro que en ningún momento pensé que esto podía ser posible…

Ianto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se las pasó por el pelo y por los ojos y luego se tapó la boca con ellas. Negó con la cabeza. 

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró entre sus dedos.

Jack dio un paso adelante y Ianto retrocedió otro, apartándose. El Capitán sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras una fría desolación se apoderaba de él. Había confesado al Doctor que el rechazo de Ianto le daba incluso más miedo que volver a pasar por todo el dolor que pasó con el aborto que el Amo le hizo sufrir solo y atado a una camilla. Ianto huía de él… Sin duda, el joven pensaba que era repulsivo… ¿Y cómo culparlo? Jack era el primero en pensar que era repulsivo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo ríos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, y apretó las manos en forma de puños.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Ianto. No pasa nada —susurró—. Le pondré remedio… Ni siquiera tienes que quedarte, el Doctor me llevará a algún hospital, a algún momento del futuro…

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

Más lágrimas se escaparon entre sus párpados cerrados. No quería mirar a Ianto. Si esto era el final, si tenía que no volver a verlo nunca más, aquel era un buen momento para empezar.

—Necesito un hospital. Aunque… aunque pueda hacerlo de otra forma, no… no quiero volver a…

Dos manos fuertes se aferraron a sus hombros e, inmediatamente después, a sus mejillas.

—¡Maldita, sea, Jack! ¿Quieres mirarme y dejar de decir tonterías?

El Capitán abrió los ojos para ver los de Ianto, brillantes a causa de sus propias lágrimas, a escasos centímetros de los de él. Hubiera preferido no verlos más, pero los ojos de Ianto eran tan hermosos y él amaba tanto ese rostro…

—¿Qué…? —logró decir, distraído, perdido en su dolor y en los rasgos del joven.

—¿Has huido de mí porque pensabas que yo no…? ¿Porque ibas a poner fin a esto… sin consultarme?

Jack sacudió la cabeza pero Ianto no lo soltó.

—Yo… no… no tengo ni idea de lo que… debo hacer. Pero…

—Jack, escúchame: nunca, NUNCA vuelvas a intentar tomar decisiones sin mí sobre algo que nos concierne a los dos. Y, sobre todo, NUNCA más se te ocurra huir de mí.

—Yo solo quería… No quería hacerte daño…

—Me haces daño si me apartas y no confías en mí.

Jack puso sus manos sobre las de Ianto. No podría decir si ahora tenía incluso más miedo que antes. Pero la preocupación de Ianto, el hecho de que Ianto quisiera pasar por aquello con él, lo hacía sentir extrañamente confortado. 

—Ianto, no sé que me va a pasar… —dijo, sintiéndose muy cansado.

—Tenemos que hablar de todas las posibilidades, Jack. Y, pase lo que pase, decidamos lo que decidamos, yo voy a estar siempre contigo. Deberías saber eso a estas alturas.

—Después de… de lo que el Amo… después de todo lo que pasamos… No quería que volvieras a pasar por algo tan… horrible y tan… sórdido...

—Capitán idiota… —dijo Ianto con una ligera sonrisa—. El Amo ya no tiene nada que ver en esto. Esto es solo asunto nuestro. ¿Cómo puede ser horrible y sórdido tener un hijo contigo?

Jack abrió los ojos como si estuviera a punto de entrar en shock. Intentó apartarse, pero Ianto no lo dejó.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quieres decir que… que no te importaría… tener el bebé?

—Jack, no lo sé. De eso tenemos que hablar, pero tenemos que hacerlo con tranquilidad. No así, no aquí, no conmigo tan confuso y, desde luego, no contigo temblando.

—Pero, Ianto, es que… es que yo no creo que pueda…

El joven lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jack apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ianto y rompió a llorar.


End file.
